The Other Way
by tamiraw44
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in heartache she turns to Jacob her best friend for support. When the two forms a boyfriend girlfriend relationship and move in together can Bella deal with the pressure of college, work, and possible pregnancy.Read & Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Way

Summary: After the Battle in Eclipse. After Being Torn Between Her Beloved Vampire Edward and Her Sincere Werewolf Jacob, Bella Decides She Loves Jacob More. She Always Have And Now Will They Be Together?

Bella Point of View

As I drove into Jacob's driveway butterflies erupted in my stomach. When I actually thought about what I was doing, it wasn't hard to choose Jacob. I'm mean he stayed with me when I was nothing after Edward left. He could give me children and love and protection. My life was better with him.

I hopped out my truck and walked towards the door where everyone was gathered staring at me. Only Leah glared nothing new. I hated her just as much as she hated me. I spoke to Billy and Sam briefly about Jake's condition. It wasn't hard to tell it wasn't good, after all you could hear the screams. It hurt to know I had caused this pain this hurt. It cut me like a knife.

How awful was this? The situation I managed to put me in in only one year. Two loving freakish boys. Wow I'm such a slut. No not really I'm just another confused teenager. Any who I walked in to see Jacob lying on the bed with medical wrap claiming is whole left side. He looked awful his eyes holding pain but somehow he managed to smile. It still didn't reach his eyes.

As Carslie left I saw the dumb disappointment in his eyes. Whatever, me and Edward would have never worked anyway. Human and vampire? What the heck was I thinking?

Hey Jake. How bad is it?

Not that bad Bella I'll be okay...

Uhh...Jake I want us to be together.

What?

I want you not Edward.

Really?

Yes. I Love You.

I Love You Too.

Good. I'm going to stay the night to help Billy out.

Thanks.

Welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**The Unexpected**_

Morning Jake.

Good Morning Bella.

What Do You Want For Breakfast?

Everything.

Good.

2 Weeks Later

Ummm... Bella We Have To Talk.

Sure. What's up?

Remember When We Talked About Imprinting?

Yeah Of Course.

Well I've Imprinted.

On Who?

Anna. I Love Her.

What?

I Know Right.

I Freaking Hate You Jacob Black.

Bella...Wait ... You Knew the Risk of This.

Shut The Hell UP!

Why?

Because I Don't Care. I Should Have Chosen Edward Instead Of You.

Fine. Be That Way. It Was Bound To Happen.

Ughhhhh...

Just Come Inside.

It's Dangerous. We've Been Catching Strange Scents...

Fine.

Fine.

Chapter 3

Packing, Kissing, Finding

Bella Don't Do This

Why Not Jacob uhhh Why? You Have Everything You Need You Don't Need Me Hanging Around To WATCH YOU BE HAPPY..!

Jacob's Point Of View.

I walked briskly over to Bella and kissed her. Why I don't know... I don't feel anything for her like I used to. It all was different for me when I met Anna she's just great. I love her already. She's beautiful with black hair, curvy shape, almond eyes. She was short. And I loved every bit of her. She was perfect. Did I still love Bella? Sure...sure... Nothing more than a friend now though I think...

Bella's Point Of View

Jacob kissed me after confessing his love for his imprint. I kissed him back. The kiss was urgent. I knew I was better than her. That Anna girl is nothing compared to me. I've known Jacob way longer than that wannabe. We continued to kiss which led to other things. Ughhh.

I woke up lying next to Jacob. Why have I done? Hey at least I got something from him but false hopes.

After showering I started packing everything I had brought to the house. As hard as accepting this was, I know we weren't meant to be know. At least we can still be friends. Just like we used to be. Whatever with this whole situation. I don't need this.

Bye Jacob.

Bye Bella Be Careful.

Yeah..Yeah Whatever...

I slammed the door on the way out. How the heck this happen to me. I usually get everything i want. I guess my good luck is turning around to slap me in the face. Wait to i find this Anna chick.. Im gonna slap her in the face for stealing my man.

Ranting No One Wants To Hear: Little ugly boyfriend stealing...

When I got home i ran straight for the raggedy thing i call a computer. I looked up Anna. And come to find out she lives in La Push. That little thing has been under my nose the whole time. Well time for a little stalking. I ran to my truck and hopped in. The engine screeched down the road as i raced to La Push. Once i pulled up to her house i just sat there waiting for something to happen.

My favorite song came on the radio while I waited.

Neon Trees - Animal

Here we go again

This time i kinda wanna be more than friends


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Packing, Kissing, Finding

Bella Don't Do This

Why Not Jacob uhhh Why? You Have Everything You Need You Don't Need Me Hanging Around To WATCH YOU BE HAPPY..!

Jacob's Point Of View.

I walked briskly over to Bella and kissed her. Why I don't know... I don't feel anything for her like I used to. It all was different for me when I met Anna she's just great. I love her already. She's beautiful with black hair, curvy shape, almond eyes. She was short. And I loved every bit of her. She was perfect. Did I still love Bella? Sure...sure... Nothing more than a friend now though I think...

Bella's Point Of View

Jacob kissed me after confessing his love for his imprint. I kissed him back. The kiss was urgent. I knew I was better than her. That Anna girl is nothing compared to me. I've known Jacob way longer than that wannabe. We continued to kiss which led to other things. Ughhh.

I woke up lying next to Jacob. Why have I done? Hey at least I got something from him but false hopes.

After showering I started packing everything I had brought to the house. As hard as accepting this was, I know we weren't meant to be know. At least we can still be friends. Just like we used to be. Whatever with this whole situation. I don't need this.

Bye Jacob.

Bye Bella Be Careful.

Yeah..Yeah Whatever...

I slammed the door on the way out. How the heck this happen to me. I usually get everything i want. I guess my good luck is turning around to slap me in the face. Wait to i find this Anna chick.. Im gonna slap her in the face for stealing my man.

Ranting No One Wants To Hear: Little ugly boyfriend stealing...

When I got home i ran straight for the raggedy thing i call a computer. I looked up Anna. And come to find out she lives in La Push. That little thing has been under my nose the whole time. Well time for a little stalking. I ran to my truck and hopped in. The engine screeched down the road as i raced to La Push. Once i pulled up to her house i just sat there waiting for something to happen.

My favorite song came on the radio while I waited.

Neon Trees - Animal

Here we go again

This time I kinda wanna be more than friends

So yake it easy on me, im afraid youre never satisfied

Here we go again, were sick like animals, we pl-

I heard a knock on my window...


End file.
